Visiting Hours
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Courtney and some of the TD contestants are on a trip to Hershey, Pennsylvania. They are staying in a hotel and the doors are taped down just to make sure they don't go "visiting" to other's rooms. But SOMEONE's going to find a way out of this. Multi-chapter story.
1. The Bus Ride

A/N: I was on a trip to Hershey Park! I was staying in a hotel and teachers don't want us to "visit" other people's rooms in the night (they have the doors taped down -_-). So some of this fan fiction will be based on a true story xD

* * *

The 11th graders of Chris Mcleans' 4th period public speaking class were on a trip. To Hershey Pennsylvania. The Ghetto/crazy/outgoing people were in the back. The normal people were in the middle. And the quite ones/teachers were in the front.

Normally, Courtney would be in the front catching up on some of her reading.

But she was dragged to the back with the loud and outgoing people.

And worst of all, this _delinquent _was trying to hit on her any chance he got.

Yeah, her life sucked right about now.

"So like, we're going to eat lots of candy and like I'm going to get hungover by all that candy we'll be eating and," Izzy said from the back of the bus, too hyper.

"Cody!" Sierra squealed, also in the back of the bus. "Can I rub your feet? It'd mean a bunch to me!" Cody had an annoyed look on his face. Sierra had a crush on Cody since kindergarten, and it was starting to get a whole lot worse now. Leshawna was going off on how Heather was "talking shit."

Bridgette and Gwen were the ones who begged her to go on this trip. If it weren't for them, she'd be at school studying like she was supposed to be.

"Alright everybody," Katie and Sadie announced, two seats ahead of her. "Let's sing some songs!"

"No!" Duncan exclaimed. "_Anything_ but that!"

Courtney didn't really want to hear them sing either. _Gosh, no. _

And Yuck! Geoff and Bridgette couldn't stop sucking each other's faces! And now they were getting a whole lot more intimate! Let's keep it PG!

"Let's keep it PG, lovebirds!" Courtney yelled, ceasing Geoff and Bridgette's heated make-out session.

"So Princess," Duncan said, who was next to her. "I'd never thought you'd be on a trip like this."

"Yeah, well," Courtney scoffed. "How are you even allowed to go on this trip? You had to have good behavior Duncan." Good behavior is something Duncan _didn't _have.

"Ehh," Duncan shrugged. "My uncle pulled a few strings. He wanted me to have fun. But of course, I have to 'behave myself.'" Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you always have to break the rules?" Courtney asked. "You know you're only going to get in trouble."  
"Because it's fun," Duncan stated. "Not that you would know how to have any."

Courtney gasped. "I'm the most easy-going person I know!"

"Sure," Duncan laughed. "Then you wouldn't mind breaking a few rules."

"Um, well, um," Courtney stuttered.

"Yeah," Duncan laughed. "Didn't think so."

"Alright dudes and dudettes," Geoff announced. "Let's have a little fun."

"Woo-pee," Noah yelled sarcastically from the front of the bus. "I'm just _dying _to participate in your idea of fun."

"What do you suggest we do?" Heather asked from the middle of the bus, snuggling up to her boyfriend, Alejandro.

"Well," Duncan suggested. "I think we should play truth or dare," He wiggled his eyes suggestively at Courtney.

"Oh no," Courtney said, standing up. "I'm not playing."

Truth or Dare was such a childish game in her eyes.

"Because Courtney's too scared," Gwen teased.

She was _not _scared. It was just a childish game.

"I am not scared!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Then play!" Duncan teased.

"Yeah, Courtney," Izzy said, still hyper off of candy.

"Please Courtney?" Geoff pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "For me."

Ugh. How could she say no to those eyes?

"Fine," Courtney scoffed. "I'll play.

"Everyone who wants to play come to the back!" Geoff announced.

Chris Mclean was still asleep in the front.

Noah, Izzy, Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Cody, Alejandro, Owen, DJ, and Lindsay all gathered closer to the back.

"Who wants to go first?" Geoff asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Okay I'll go," Heather offered. "You guys are such wussies."

"Truth or dare?" Geoff asked.

Heather contemplated whether she should choose truth or dare. If she choose something truth, something _ugly_ would be revealed. And if she choose dare, she would have to do something _ugly_.

Dare it is.

"Dare," Heather decided that.

"I dare you to…" Geoff wondered aloud. "Lick Owen's armpit!"

Heather almost barfed.

"I wash there," Owen reassured and Heather sighed in relief. "Sometimes."

_Eww, _Courtney thought.

Heather adjusted the sleeve of Owen's T-shirt so she could do the dare. She reluctantly took one lick and then she immediately went to the bathroom to barf. After about five minutes, Heather came back out of the bathroom.

"That was _disgusting," _Heather said. Now who would be her next victim…?

"Bridgette," Heather said sweetly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bridgette sighed.

"Alright," Heather said. "Is it true that you and Geoff decided to go 'all the way?' Oh, and I'll be able to tell if you're lying, Bridge."

Ugh. _Heather is such a bitch, _Bridgette thought. Did she really have to tell? She might as well tell the truth.

"Yes…" Bridgette said.

_Why am I not surprised, _Courtney thought, smirking.

"Now it's my turn," Bridgette said, contemplating who to choose next.

"Izzy!" She exclaimed deviously. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I dare you to… kiss Noah! On the lips!"

Noah froze. _Bridgette was just as crazy as Izzy, _Noah thought. Izzy and Noah were polar opposites, but still very good friends. Noah couldn't imagine them being more. So kissing would be… rather awkward.

"Okay!" Izzy said.

"Wait! I don't wan-"Noah was interrupted by Izzy's lips. The kiss was short and Noah had his eyes open the whole kiss.

"Okay," Izzy exclaimed. "It's my turn! So… DJ! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," DJ decided immediately.

"I dare you to…say something disrespectful to your mama when we get back from this trip!"

DJ froze. He loved his mama! He wouldn't do something so terrible!

"I ain't doing that," He decided. "I can't disrespect my mama! I'll get a beating!"

"Either that or DJ's out!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Fine," DJ decided. "I'm not playing!"

"I want to ask someone truth or dare," Sierra squealed. "So… Duncan! Truth or dare?"

Duncan smiled deviously. Truth was boring. But a dare… now that sounded _fun. _

"Dare," Duncan decided.

"Okay," Sierra said. "I dare you to… kiss Courtney!"

_Oh No. _

She would not kiss Duncan! No!

"I refuse to let him kiss me!" Courtney said and Duncan smirked.

Everyone _knew _that Courtney and Duncan liked each other. Scratch that, everyone knew they were in _love_ with each other. But Courtney denied it any chance she got.

"Ugh," Heather sighed. "Everyone knows you like Duncan, Courtney. So this shouldn't be a problem."

_Well maybe I do, _Courtney thought. But she'd _never _admit it.

"Just do it!" Geoff said, smirking.

"I'm not complaining," Duncan sighed dreamily.

"Time is ticking!" Sierra said.

"No, I don't want to be kissed by Dun-"Courtney was interrupted by Duncan's lips.

What amazed her was how _soft _his lips were. At first, she was surprised by the kiss, but then she slowly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. She got this odd feeling when he kissed her and as much as she hated to admit… she liked it.

Duncan and Courtney ended up kissing a whole lot _longer _than they were supposed to. It was now a full-blown make out session.

The students stared at them, in shock.

"Ahem," Heather cleared her throat but Duncan and Courtney continued.

"Ahem," Alejandro cleared his throat louder but the two lovebirds continued anyway.

"AHEM!" Bridgette cleared her throat the loudest and they finally stopped.

Duncan and Courtney pulled away, both of them red as a tomato. Courtney was redder than Duncan, however.

"Wow," Gwen teased. "Looks like you two got something going on."

Duncan liked it. _A lot. _And he liked Courtney. _A lot. _

"Courtney truth or dare?" Duncan asked.

She didn't feel like doing another dare.

"Truth," Courtney said.

"Did you like the kiss?" Duncan asked.

"No," Courtney said quickly.

"You're _lying, _Courtney." Heather said and Duncan nodded. How was Heather able to tell anyway? They had asked Heather before but Heather claimed it was a "secret."

"Okay fine," Courtney gave up. "I did." Duncan smiled at her and Courtney smiled back.

Those two we're _so _in love.

Chris Mclean jolted awake, realizing they were almost at the hotel they were supposed to be staying at.

"Alright students," Chris announced on the microphone. "We will be arriving at the hotel very soon. You guys know your roommates, right?" He asked and everyone nodded.

Courtney was sharing a room with Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna.

Duncan was sharing a room with Trent, DJ, and Geoff.

They arrived at the Hotel shortly and took their luggage out from the bottom of the bus.

_I wonder what will come out of this, _Courtney thought.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be entitled "Visiting Hours" and when you read it you'll know why xD So, on the trip we didn't actually play truth or dare but. The Ghetto/crazy/outgoing people were in the back. The normal people were in the middle. And the quite ones/teachers were in the front. xD

FOLLOW.

FAVORITE.

REVIEW. I'm trying to get at least 10. Help me reach my goal? xD It means a lot.


	2. Settling In

A/N: Thanks for the _awesome _reviews! I've gotten 12 so far, more than my goal! You guys _rock. _XD

"The hotel looks wonderful," Courtney said, admiring the beauty of _Comfort Suites. _

"Our money was spent well then," Gwen said, getting her luggage from the bus.

"I hope they serve us some free Hershey's'," Owen said, dreaming of all the chocolate he could consume.

"I'm with Big O," Izzy said, coming off from her hyperness.

"Party in the hotel room!" Geoff exclaimed.

_This should be fun, _Courtney thought. Finally, the bus ride was over! Courtney didn't really want to do any nasty dares or admit anything she wasn't ready to admit.

The teens entered the hotel.

The hotel really was wonderful and elegant. There was a flat screen T.V. and a computer station in front of the main desk. The floor was carpeted with a colorful pattern as its design. The walls were designed with a colorful pattern as well. Chris Mclean checked them all in.

"In room 205," Chris announced. "We have Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, and Leshawna. Get your keys."

Courtney walked over to get the keys. She gave each of her roommates a key.

"In room 302," Chris announced. "We have DJ, Duncan, Geoff, and Trent."

Trent walked over to get the keys from their room.

"In room 206," Chris announced again. "We have Owen, Cody, Noah, and Alejandro." Noah walked over to get his keys whole Alejandro was busy knocking his head against the couch.

_How did I get stuck with these idiotas? _Alejandro thought.

"In room 204," Chris announced. "We have Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Izzy." The four of them squealed.

Chris continued to announce room numbers and the people in them. Heather, Sierra, and Beth were in room 208, surprisingly.

"Dude, are we really the only ones on the 3rd floor?" Geoff asked, incredulous. "That's no fun!"

"Maybe we could change rooms?" Trent suggested.

"Alright students," Chris said, briefly stopping from announcing the room numbers and the people in them. "Mr. Hatchet and I will be taping the doors at 9:15 to assure that no one sneaks out of their room. And if you do, the tape will be broken and we'll know you snuck out in the morning."

"What are we, five?" Gwen asked, disagreeing with the "curfew."

"No, but we don't need any complaints. We're not the only ones here."

"We're sixteen," Courtney claimed, rolling her eyes. "I think we're all mature enough to handle ourselves in a responsible manner."

"Not all of you," Chris muttered to himself. "They don't pay me enough for this."

_Why are we the only ones on the 3__rd__ floor? _Duncan thought. He'd be nowhere near Princess! Where's the fun in that?

"Oh and no one is allowed on the fourth floor," Chris continued. "Doing so will only result in detention at school."

Why were they not allowed on the fourth floor?

Duncan smirked. Detention? That was their punishment? What a joke! And besides, rules are for chumps.

"Okay students," Chris announced. "Head to your rooms."

"What's on the fourth floor?" Gwen asked and Bridgette shrugged.

Bridgette, Leshawna, Courtney, and Gwen continued to the elevator.

"Who wants to find out?" Leshawna offered.

"But it's against the rules," Courtney objected. "Besides, do you guys want detention?"

_Likes that's a punishment, _Gwen thought.

"Oh come on Court," Bridgette tried. "It could be fun!"

_Detention for the remaining months of school? _Courtney thought. _I'll pass._

* * *

"FREE HERSHEYS!" Owen and Izzy exclaimed, running towards the check-inn desk for Hershey's.

"They're nuts," Noah said, shaking his head.

"How did I get stuck rooming with such losers?" Heather said, receiving glares from Sierra and Beth.

"This isn't my cup of tea either Heather," Sierra retorted and Beth nodded. "I'd much rather room with _Cody."_

"Ooo, I'm so hurt," Heather retorted sarcastically.

_I'd much rather be rooming with Alejandro, _Heather thought.

"So like um," Lindsay thought aloud. "Where are the places where we like, sleep?"

"That's upstairs, Lindsay." Katie reminded her.

"Oh!" Lindsay said. "Say, where's Tyler? He's isn't on this trip!"

"But Lindsay," Sadie said, pointing to the couches. "Tyler already said he couldn't go."

* * *

"Elevator or stairs?" Gwen asked.

"Considering the amount of luggage we have to carry," Courtney suggested. "Definitely the elevator." Courtney pressed the button that would signal the elevator.

"Do you guys think they'll really tape the doors down?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course not," Leshawna scoffed. "Chris and Mr. Hatchet don't have time for that."

"I'm with Leshawna," Bridgette said. "I don't think they will either."

"Well I'm not taking any chances," Courtney said. "I plan to enjoy the rest of junior year."

The elevator opened and the four walked in.

"Who's gonna ride all of the rollercoasters at Hershey Park?" Leshawna asked.

"Count me in," Bridgette said and Gwen nodded.

"What about you, Court?" Gwen asked.

"Sure," Courtney agreed, though she had to admit some rollercoasters were scary.

"So Courtney," Leshawna said, changing the subject. "I see that you and Duncan got something going on."

"I do _not _like him," Courtney scoffed. "He's rude, annoying, and totally rebellious."

"Sure," Gwen laughed. "Because it's normal for someone to make out with someone they supposedly hate."

"But!" Courtney exclaimed and the door opened.

The 2nd floor was similar to the main lobby, with a colorful carpet and the colorful wall design as well.

"202, 203, 204…" Courtney said, scanning the room numbers for their room. "205." She inserted the room key.

"Wow!" Bridgette exclaimed, admiring the beauty of the room.

The room was somewhat big, and had marvelous paintings of the city of Hershey on the wall. The floor was carpeted with Hershey kisses as the main design. The room smelled of strawberries!

Leshawna plopped unto one of the twin beds.

"So… cozy!" She exclaimed.

"We should totally prank call some rooms." Gwen said and Bridgette nodded.

"Count me in!" Leshawna said. "Let's call room 204. I think Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie are in that room."

"Guys maybe we shouldn't be prank calling," Courtney said.

"Aw, come on Courtney don't worry," Bridgette reassured, dialing 204. "We're allowed to call other rooms.

"Yeah, and-"Leshawna was cut off by Bridgette.

"Hello?" Bridgette asked in a Spanish Accent.

"Hi!" A voice said, who sounded a lot like Lindsay.

"Who is this?" Gwen said on the other phone in their room in her best Indian accent. That would confuse Lindsay for sure.

"I'm Lindsay," Lindsay said. "How about you? And why did you switch accents?"

"I am a hot sexy Hispanic boy who lives in this hotel," Bridgette said in a Spanish boy accent. "In fact I am _Enrique Iglesias." _

Courtney and Leshawna were trying to refrain from laughing.

"Ohhh!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Are you in the lobby, Enrique!"

"Yes, Yes!" Bridgette said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ohh! I'm telling Katie and Sadie and Izzy! I'm sooo coming down there!"

"Eeeeeee!" Everyone in that room squealed.

"We shall meet!" Bridgette said and hung up the phone.

They all burst into laughter. Those four were _idiots._

* * *

"This sucks, man." DJ said.

"No kidding," Duncan said.

The four were on the elevator to the 3rd floor.

They were the _only _ones on this floor. Everyone else was on the 2nd floor, and Chris and Mr. Hatchet were on the fourth floor.

"Maybe they'll switch our rooms?" Trent said, trying to look on the positive side.

"I doubt it, Trent," Geoff sighed. "But hey, at least we can play Black Ops and not have to worry about the girls in our class yelling at us about being too loud!"

"Geoff's right," Trent agreed.

"Woot Woot! Free Wi-Fi!" DJ exclaimed.

"I'm nowhere _near _Princess," Duncan muttered to himself.

"What was that Duncan?" Trent asked.

"Nothing!" Duncan quickly said, making Trent suspicious.

The elevator opened and Duncan started looking for room 302.

"306, 303, 301 302!" Duncan said and inserted the key into the slot.

The door opened. The room was similar to Courtney and her friends' room with marvelous paintings of the city of Hershey on the wall and a design of Hershey kisses for the carpet.

"Dude, why does this room smell like strawberries?" Duncan asked.

"They probably wanted it to smell good for the guests," DJ said. "Hey, I kind of like it."

"PARTY in the hotel room!" Geoff exclaimed. "Bring on the Black Ops!"

"I'm so going to beat you, Geoff," Trent said. "Bet on it."

"You wish, bro," Geoff laughed. "I wonder what's on that fourth floor."

"It's probably something cool," Duncan scoffed. "So that's why Chris doesn't want us up there."

"Or maybe because they're staying there?" Trent asked and DJ shrugged.

"Who wants to go down to the 2nd floor?" Duncan asked.

"I'm in!" Geoff said.

"I think DJ and I will stay and hook the game," Trent said and DJ nodded.

"Alright," Duncan said heading out the door with Geoff.

"We can have some fun with the girls," Geoff said and Duncan nodded with a smirk.

* * *

The second floor was littered with students from the public speaking class.

"CODY!" Sierra said who was knocking on Cody's room. "Save me from the evil Heather!

"Me too!" Beth agreed, who was knocking on Lindsay's door.

"Save me from the crazies, Alejandro!" Heather retorted from the door of her room.

Apparently Izzy had eaten a bunch of free Hershey's because she was running up and down the 2nd floor.

Duncan knocked on the room 206 door, hoping it was Courtney's room. Alejandro opened the door, much to Duncan and Geoff's disappointment.

"Mi _Amigos," _Alejandro greeted and Duncan faked a smile. "What brings you to my room?"

Alejandro was okay. Duncan and Alejandro were acquaintances.

"We're just looking for some people," Geoff said.

"Aww is Duncan looking for his _princesa _Courtney_?" _Alejandro teased.

"No," Duncan scoffed, even though Alejandro was right. "Geoff and I were just bored being the only ones on the 3rd floor."

"That sucks, amigo," Alejandro said. "I'm stuck with these idiots."

"Yuck, your room stinks of fart," Geoff said.

"It's Owen!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Hey Al, who's that at the door?" Owen asked.

Alejandro groaned and closed the door.

"Let's try room 205?" Duncan asked, remembering Chris call Bridgette's name while announcing room 205.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who's that at the door?" Bridgette asked.

Leshawna peaked through the hole. "It's Duncan and Geoff."

Gwen was disappointed that Trent wasn't there.

"Should we let them in?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Bridgette exclaimed and Leshawna opened the door.

"Hey Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey Bridge," Geoff greeted.

"Princess," Duncan greeted with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Neanderthal," Courtney scoffed.

"Romantic tension," Leshawna coughed and Courtney glared at her.

Duncan plopped unto the bed next to Courtney, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Miss me, Princess?" Duncan asked.

"You. Wish." Courtney said, even though it was obvious that she did.

"Where's Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, he's setting up our X-box upstairs," Geoff answered.

"Yes, we have actual cable," Leshawna said, flipping through the channels. "Who wants to watch Bad Girls Club?"

Everyone agreed except for Courtney.

"How can you guys find such enjoyment in those Reality shows?" Courtney scoffed.

"It's fun to watch chicks strangle each other," Duncan laughed.

"It's entertainment for me!" Leshawna said.

Tanisha, the host, was currently talking to Shannon and Rocky.

"Rocky's hot," Duncan said and Courtney scoffed. "Jealous, princess?"

"No," Courtney said. "Rocky's just not that pretty, that's all."

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Mr. Hatchet," Leshawna said, opening the door.

"I'm coming in because I can," Mr. Hatchet said and went into the room immediately. "Visiting hours will be ending soon. I suggest you boys get back to your room. And if anyone needs anything, it's all in your room! Please hesitate to ask."

"See ya Princess," Duncan said, disappointed that he had to leave.

Once the door was shut Duncan and Geoff began to walk back to their rooms but Chef called them back.

"We read you guys the wrong room," Chef explained. "Your room is actually room 203. You can move if you wish, I don't really care."

* * *

A/N: This story is actually going to be three chapters, if you don't mind. My review goal for this chapter is 12. Help me reach it? XD


	3. What's that?

Duncan immediately turned around. _Room 203? Isn't that right next to Courtney's room? _

"Wait!" Duncan called to Mr. Hatchet walking away.

"Do you have our keys, Mr. Hatchet?" Geoff said, fixing his lopsided cow-boy hat.

"'Course I do," Mr. Hatchet scoffed. "Here you go."

Mr. Hatchet handed Geoff and Duncan four room keys and headed to the fourth floor for reasons unknown.

"What's on the fourth floor?" Geoff questioned.

"I don't know," Duncan replied, opening the room with his room key. "But now I'm closer to Princess!"

"Wow Duncan," Geoff snickered. "First you're giving her nicknames and now you're glad to be close to her! Duncan's in love!"

Duncan growled. He had forgotten Geoff was with him when he openly gushed about her. Duncan did that sometimes. When he gushed about her he often forgot other people were there too.

"Shut up, Geoff," Duncan growled and walked into the room.

It was identical to Courtney's room with its marvelous paintings of the city of Hershey on the wall and a design of Hershey kisses for the carpet.

Duncan plopped unto the bed turned on the T.V.

"Should we get Trent and DJ? And our stuff?" Geoff asked.

"You do it," Duncan yawned, making himself more comfortable on the bed.

"I can get Trent and DJ along with _my _stuff," Geoff decided. "But you should get _your _stuff. Hand me a key."

"Fine," Duncan grumbled, lazily getting up from the bed.

"Hey dude, do you hear that?" Geoff asked and Duncan shrugged. "It's the girls!"

Geoff and Duncan immediately pinned their ears against the wall.

"Harold is such a geek," Geoff heard Courtney say. "Are you guys still going out, Leshawna?"

"No," Leshawna replied. "The boy's madly in love with all of this!"

"He's not the _only _one madly in love," Bridgette teased, giggling.

"Yeah, it's obvious that Gwen has this huge crush on Trent," Courtney teased.

"Actually," Bridgette giggled even harder. "I was talking about you, Courtney!"

"Aha!" Duncan whispered, smirking. "Everyone else knows it, Courtney likes me!"

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah," Geoff said. "Let's go get our stuff.

* * *

"So we're on the 2nd floor?" Trent asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Duncan replied sarcastically. "Are you guys going to move or what?"

"I guess so," DJ shrugged. "Even though we already set the Xbox up."

"Alright then," Geoff said, getting his bags. "I wonder how Chef got them mixed up…"

"And what's on the fourth floor," Trent added, getting his luggage as well.

"I say we find out if our doors haven't been taped down," Duncan proposed.

"I'm in!" Geoff exclaimed. "Who knows? He mixed up our rooms and maybe he'll forget to tie the tape down too."

* * *

"Can we just get back to the show now?" Courtney asked, blushing.

"See," Leshawna whispered to Bridgette. "She didn't deny!" Bridgette giggled.

"Shannon is a man who follows Rocky around all day," Gwen said and rolled her eyes.

"She looks better here though," Leshawna pointed out and Gwen nodded. "If Shannon says something about bullying one more time! Why wasn't she like this in the house?"

"Because all she does is follow Rocky!" Bridgette said and rolled her eyes as well. "Look at that! Rocky just said 'stand up Shannon' and she stood up! Ugh."

"There isn't anyone in the room beside us, right?" Courtney asked.

"No," Bridgette replied. "Why?"

"Just asking," was all Courtney said.

"I wish we could go to the pool," Leshawna said. "It doesn't close until 11 and it's like 9 something."

"We can have fun in here," Courtney said. "Hey Leshawna you have something in your hair."

Leshawna went over to the long mirror to check herself out.

* * *

"I hope we don't have to do anymore moving around tonight," Trent sighed once they were in the room.

"Probably not," DJ plopped unto the bed.

"I'm betting the girls don't know our room is right next to theirs'," Duncan snickered.

"Hey DJ, could you get my guitar that's right next to the mirror?" Trent asked. "I'm going to dust off some of the strings.

"Sure, Trent," DJ replied and went to retrieve his guitar. While getting Trent's guitar, he noticed something right next to the mirror, which was right across the bathroom door. "Is that… a door?"

"A _what?" _Duncan asked, getting up from his bed.

"You heard me," DJ responded.

The boys went to go inspect what DJ was talking about.

"Woah that is a door," Duncan observed. "Why didn't we notice earlier?"

"Better question is, does it connect us to the girls' room?" Geoff asked.

* * *

"Is that a door?" Leshawna asked.

"A door?" Courtney wondered aloud.

"There's only one door in this room," Gwen said getting up. "And that's the door to the hallway."

"No, Leshawna's right that is a door!" Courtney said.

"Someone knock on it!" Gwen exclaimed.

Leshawna cautiously knocked on the door.

* * *

"Someone's knocking," Duncan heard.

"Open the door, then," Geoff said.

"It could be a murderer or something!" DJ fretted.

"Oh my gosh, DJ, let me open it," Duncan said and opened the door.

Leshawna opened the door and saw Duncan.

"So it's you guys," Leshawna said and the girls gasped.

"You bet," Duncan replied casually. "Do you guys want to come in?"

The girls were in their pajamas now and Leshawna told Duncan to hold on, closing the door.

"It's the boys," Leshawna clarified. "Duncan, Trent, DJ, and Geoff."

"Of course," Courtney said.

"Do you guys want to go over their room?" Leshawna asked.

"It probably smells like shit," Courtney giggled. "But no, I don't want to go over there and I don't want them here either!"

"Relax Courtney," Bridgette assured. "It could be fun. But I don't want to go over there."

Gwen nodded.

"Okay, then the boys can come over here," Leshawana said.

"What?!" Courtney asked incredulously. "I do not comply!"

"Whatever Courtney," Gwen giggled. "We all know how in love you and Duncan are."

Courtney blushed and looked away. "Not!"

"You guys can come over here if you want," Leshawna said and opened the door. "Your room probably stinks."

"Do you guys want to go?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, why not?" Geoff asked and Trent nodded.

"I don't think mama wants me to be in the same room as four other girls!" DJ exclaimed.

The three boys rolled their eyes.

Leshawna opened the door for the boys. Duncan immediately sat by Courtney where she was sitting.

"Looks like I'm back again, Princess," Duncan said and Courtney blushed. Courtney looked away, trying to hide her red face.

_She's so cute when she blushes; _Duncan thought and smiled goofily to himself.

"Who wants to play a game?" Geoff asked.

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this. I think I'm going to add more chapters to this. The next chapter will probably be the last, I think. Review please! :3


End file.
